


Longing - Part One

by Meg (maximorphs)



Series: Avengers Imagines (SMUT/NSFW) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximorphs/pseuds/Meg
Summary: Female Reader x Pietro Maximoff (Aaron Taylor Johnson)





	Longing - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> My name is Meg and I have decided to move my Wattpad book of Avengers Smutty Imagines to AO3 since I find it to be a lot more accessible for me. I took a break from writing for a very long time because of some personal issues but I'm happy to be back doing what I love! 
> 
> On Wattpad I went by the name of Maximorphs, the same name I now use on Archive Of Our Own.
> 
> If you would like to visit my previous works then they are still uploaded to Wattpad here - https://www.wattpad.com/user/maximorphs - however I will NOT be updating/posting my writing on there anymore and instead will be using AO3 exclusively.
> 
> For those that have followed me from Wattpad, hello again!
> 
> And to new readers: hi :)
> 
> Basically I post all my trashy thoughts about our dear Avengers in here ;)
> 
> I also take requests from you! If there is an imagine (smutty or not) that you would like to see, please don't hesitate to message me.
> 
> Or if you just want to chat Xx
> 
> Anyhow:
> 
> I hope you enjoy part one ;) xxx

_ 'In my perfect world you're happy with me, _

_ When I picture it, it's all heavenly, _

_ But this fairy tale is just a story, see? _

_ Life is such an unpredictable dream... Feel me' _

Feel Me by Mecca Kalani.

-

You groan as the figure presses you against the cool wall. You've wanted this for so so long. His lips scorch your neck, kissing, licking and biting upwards, hands pinning you against the wall by your wrists. The heat is suffocating, the temperature rising inside the room as much as the sun burns outside in the mid-day sun.

Moan after moan slips from your tongue as he releases your wrists and his hands slip under your shirt, using his narrow hips to pin you even harder against the wall, as his fingers continue branding you.

You're panting now, hands knotting in his hair, his lips crushing yours. His tongue flicks against your bottom lip with a growl, and you part them eagerly. His taste is euphoric - hot, wet and with a faint hint of all those dam humbug mints he's always chewing on.

He rips his mouth from yours and you whimper at the loss.

"Please- I want...."

A dark chuckle tickles your forehead. You cry out when his hands frantically bunch your skirt up, hips grinding into yours through your soaked panties.

" Vyzleč si to. Prosím princezná."

_ ("Take it off. Please Princess.") _

-

You bolt up as the alarm clock buzzes, peering at the time: 7:09 am. You groan inwardly. This had to be the fifth if not the sixth dream you'd had of the the Maximoff brother. Shuddering the last remains of arousal from your body, you reach up a shaky hand and brush some of the damp hair from your eyes.

This can't carry on, you think as your mind replays snapshots of the dream, and he’s my best friend for God's sake!

Over the course of your time in the Avengers Tower, you've grown closest to Pietro the most. You shared an intense connection and by this point the raw attraction and sexual tension was so palatable that it was suffocating. It was clearly affecting your friendship, as you now haven't been alone in a room for weeks. You assumed that he'd grow to become like an older brother - like Steve, Thor, Bruce or any of the other guys you shared the tower with - yet overtime your feelings had developed to the point where you knew you'd fallen for the disarmingly charming Sokovian. At first you thought it was just you, until one mission briefing changed everything considerably.

-

** *SIX WEEKS PREVIOUSLY* **

-

Steve placed some files on the table, scanning them rapidly with his eyes. You we're due to depart for London tomorrow morning, to a hostile area in the heart of the city where HYDRA had spread they're influence. Your mission was to enter and extract known HYDRA agents, recover any dangerous weapons (magical or non) and to minimize the casualties.

It was easy enough, same old same old, so you didn't listen as much as you probably should of. Not that Steve noticed. Instead your eyes darted around the room looking for Pietro.

"Looking for me?"

You gasp softly as his voice is directly behind you, breath ghosting over the shell of your ear. You grip the table in front of you, swallowing thickly and taking indulgent breaths of his scent.

Fresh linen's, mints and something that could only be described as Pietro.

"Hi there"

You turned to flash him a small smile and found his face mere inches away from yours.

His expression was unreadable, as his eyes flickered from your face, to your lips (he wet his own), and then leisurely caressed your body for what seemed like hours. You couldn't speak. You couldn't move. You don't register anything in the moment besides him. The way his body is tucked perfectly against yours from behind.

_ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, he's hard. _

Your body flushed hot, your skin burned and your breath became laboured.

As a distraction, you tear your gaze away from the man behind you and force yourself to focus on what Steve is saying.

"... These guys are slippery; we've been in contact with the British government to keep our arrival a secret so that we aren't-"

Yet his voice becomes a distant murmur yet again as you feel Pietro's fingers brush against the skin of your ribs, you didn't realize you we're trembling until now. Your knuckles are white when he leans forward and presses his chest against your back.

His lips brush against your ear. You feel faint.

Christ you wanted to touch him. Needed to.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I know you haven't been able to stop thinking about me. Have you been dreaming of me [Y/N]? I want to touch you, feel you", he breathes in the scent of your hair and groans softly against your neck and the sound is downright erotic, "taste you."

_ Pietro's accent is thick with desire and you almost moan outright. _

"Oh God... I want you, but we can't. You're my best friend and as much as I want you, I just can't risk losing you..."

As soon as you utter these words you regret them as he untangles himself from you. One glance is all it takes to see he's crushed and he isn't looking at you. Of course you love him just as much, but the thought of losing your best friend is worse.

"I- I'm sorry Piet-

He offers you a heartbreaking smile and you wish you could take it back with your mouth.

"It's OK. Really."

He doesn't say anything for the rest of the briefing and neither do you. Steve finishes the mission brief and you traipse back to your room. The tears start to fall as soon as your head hits the pillow and you stay like that until you drift into an uneasy and broken sleep.

-

** *PRESENT DAY* **

-

Sighing, you climb out of bed, shower, tie your [H/C] into a pony tail and depart for training.

Upon entering the training room, sunlight pours in through the large open windows, signaling the beginning of summer. You see an amusing sight, once your eyes stop burning. The Vision sparing with Pietro. Speedy stands with his back to you but he must have sensed your presence because his head goes to turn... And then there's a grunt of pain as Vision uppercuts Pietro, sending him flying into a set of crash mats.

"Shit!"

"Steven has asked me to scold you on your language, friend."

Pietro grumbles something in Sokovian - you tense as heat warms you cheeks.

_ Fuck you, and your stupidly sexy accent. Fuck you and you and your cocky little grin. _

The silver haired man quickly jumps to his feet, blocking and ducking the next few punches until his arms shoots out at blinding speed and connects with Visions jaw. You cringe, despite knowing that nothing much phases The Vision. He isn't even human, after all.

Although he is learning, as he gets up, somehow remaining remarkably graceful for someone who has just been smacked rather hard in the face, and offer's Pietro a small smile.

_ Damn tight clothes! Why you???? Why did it have to be you????? _

Vision glances over at you, eyebrows raised, apparently puzzled as to why your face is aflame. Thank Christ he doesn't notice that you're squeezing your thighs together. He turns his attention back to the panting man - or the source of all your sexual frustrations and fantasies for the foreseeable future.

"You are getting better. It is pleasing to see"

"Thanks"

Pietro turns on his heel, and you panic.

_ Shit. _

He's heading straight for you, as his eyes find yours he visibly sucks in a breath.

You don't need to do this to yourself. Just turn around and walk away.

Yet you physically can't.

The air in the entire room shifts, there's no training room, no Vision watching with curious eyes -  _'this must be like fucking animal planet to him, like when the monkey's are too nervous or up tight to screw each other and they need gentle coaxing to be alone together'_  - you think bitterly.

And then there's a hand waving in front of your face and you blink.

"[Y/N]..?]"

_ I love you, God I love you so much. _

"Hi, Speedy."

He answers with a sad smile, his fingers are inches away from your face. It's like he's using every inch of his willpower to keep himself from touching you. The back of his hand brushes your cheek; it's so tender and so bittersweet.

You crane your neck to meet his gaze and the agony in his eyes is heartbreaking.

"Milujem ťa a budem čakať na vás, ako dlho to trvá ." He whispers, softly.

_ ("I love you and I'll wait for you, however long it takes") _

"Pietro..." you hate the way your voice cracks, the way he's blinking rapidly.

Your eyes shut as you draw in a deep, shuddering breath.

You feel Pietro move away from you, starting to turn, but before he can dart off you whirl around and catch his wrist.

"Please. Stay with me. You're my best friend and I miss you."

Your voice finally cracks and the tears finally spill.

"I know, gorgeous. I miss you too. I lov-"

You hold a hand up to stop him.

"It's OK. You too."

He nods bends his head and the air leaves you as his lips brush your forehead.

There is gust of wind, a door slamming and he's gone.

You sniff, wiping away stray tears from your cheeks, and turn to look at Vision.

He almost looks as devastated as you feel.

"He cares for you a great deal Miss [L/N]", he starts "more than he can ever say. Yet he feels unworthy. I felt it, the tight pain in his chest, the warmth in his blood, and the heated images in his mind." - You we're almost as red as him by this point - "he is so in love with you, the same way Clint loves his wife, and the same way Tony loves Pepper. It is fascinating really, how humans can deny the most powerful emotion on Earth."

Vision cautiously approaches you as he says this, arms hanging limply at his side.

"Then why do they?" You ask.

"Because they are, he is, afraid of losing the person they cherish the most in this world. It is, and has always been, you."

You stare at the floor, mulling over his words.

He was right.

Again.

"Vision, has Tony taught you what a hug is yet?"

You ask and he simply nods, awkwardly opening his arms, as you bury your head in his chest and weep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha!!!
> 
> I know that's mean but I promise they won't ALL end on cliff hangers.
> 
> I'll post part two tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading - I wrote this waaayy back in 2015 O.o - so I hope it's alright. I made some tiny sentence structure adjustments here and there. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or some constructive criticism.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Maxi x


End file.
